


Beautiful Disaster

by Reina_malone



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_malone/pseuds/Reina_malone
Summary: Hello all. I am going to tell you how I died. No, not literally, but figuratively. Enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Names and dates have been changed due to the fact that I mean no disrespect to the true characters of this piece of work. The only things that is the same, is the meeting date.
> 
> Thank you.

        My beautiful disaster was like a hurricane. He brought winds that could break down walls that were made of the finest cement. He was the human form of a laugh. He was bright like the sun and I was too dark for him. This is the story of how he broke me with his beauty. 

        Liam was a beautiful disaster. He was my beautiful disaster. He stormed into my life like a hurricane on August 22, 2015. In all my twenty one years of life, I've never seen someone more beautiful. Beautiful in every sense of the word. Brown eyes, dark brown hair, olive colored skin, his voice, his height, his laugh. Everything was beautiful. He was thoroughly sculpted by God himself. 

      Even at age nineteen, he was gorgeous. His eyes were a deep, dark brown. They were so easy to get lost in. They held my universe. They held so many secrets, but at the same time, so much truth. So much emotion was viewed through those eyes. If you didn't know what to look for, you wouldn't see the love, pain, adoration, and hope in those eyes. Those eyes spoke when his voice was mute. They told me stories that only those of close companionship could know.

     His hair, even though a tiny miniscule thing, was apart of Liam. No matter how he styled it, no matter how much he cut off, it was still so beautiful. It was so soft. It was one of my favorite things to touch, run my fingers through. It was dark brown, almost black. He always ran his fingers through those locks. He always looked so beautiful doing it. 

     His skin was that of a Greek God. Beautiful complexion, free of any blemishes. A few freckles scattered here and there. A few moles roamed every inch of that beautiful skin. He always looked the most beautiful in the morning when the sun would shine above him, like he was an angel. He positively glowed. 

      His voice was rough and smooth at the same time. His Spanish accent and lisp made it like music to my ears. I could listen to him go on and on for hours about different things. And when he sang, I was gone. It was that of the angels. He could make anyone feel at peace. He always made stories come to life. He could turn the saddest story into that of a fairytale. It was positively blissful. 

     His height, tall but not overly tall. Six feet didn't seem so tall, until this beautiful disaster came into my life. To me, his height was perfect, but then again, I am, or was, biased towards him. His height was one of the things that drew me to him. It was like a magnet that just couldn't be stopped. 

      His laugh. God his laugh. I could listen to his laugh all day. His jokes, his chuckles. They were glorious. His laugh was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. It was as if he was created just to laugh. I never grew tired of that laugh. 

      I bet you are wondering why I keep referring to past tense descriptions. He's not dead, he wasn't made up, he just simply disappeared. The last time I saw him was March 14, 2016. He came to my house, he came to say goodbye, however, he didn't actually say goodbye. 

   I fell in love with someone who I knew was a hurricane and I was a fire. We wouldn't work out, but still I wanted it. I wanted him. I needed him. He was my ecstasy. He was my addiction. I fell in love slowly, but once I was done falling, I couldn't return to normal. I fell head over heels for this man. He made me feel whole. He made me feel. 

  After he left, I never felt so low. I never felt so sad and unwanted. I decided to give him some time. Time to figure himself out. His mother got sick, his sister needed her big brother. His dad lived in a different county, he needed someone to be there for him. I tried to be there for him, I wasn't enough. He didn't love me the way I loved him. 

   I tried to call him and text him, he changed his number. I ask our friends about him, either they haven't seen or heard from him, or if they have, won't tell me. It hurts to know that all of the love I gave to him couldn't be returned. I could deal with rejection, I couldn't deal with the avoidance. I see his car around, I see him. I see him in everyone I see. 

     He is all around me. He lives in my heart. I would have given anything to be his supporter. I was his biggest fan. I wanted to be the one he told things to, the one he confided in. The one he loved. I was none of those. 

     People ask me all the time how I deal with the pain and heartache. The truth is I don't. The days get easier, they no longer run right through one another. They are no longer a blur. The days go by and before you know it, it's been nine months since you've seen your first love. 

    He was my first love, my first heartache. I thought that if what I truly felt was love, than I wanted to know what heaven felt like. Surely it felt wonderful and free, peaceful. 

    Some days I really miss him. I'll have dreams about him. I'll see him and think, this is what my life would have been like had he stayed. Some days, I long to see him, to call him. Then I remember, I can't. That is what hurts the most. 

   This beautiful disaster broke my heart. He broke my will. When I was going through my dark times, I thought I could count on him. Apparently not. He taught me that love wasn't supposed to hurt. The ones who break aren't the same ones to fix you. Sometimes we love people at the wrong time. Sometimes we meet in parallel universes, we aren't meant to be, but we conquer it. Other times, we meet beautiful disasters who come in like a storm and leave us with a huge emotional mess to clean up on our own. 

    He showed me what it was like to live, to be happy, to be free. 

   

 

     He showed me love, even though for a short time, it was wonderful. 

   

 

    This is how I died figuratively, but came back to life. I decided my happiness was not worth my heartache. I need to be free of my beautiful disaster. My fire burns brighter day by day, week by week, and I am starting to see what happiness is really like. 

 

    My beautiful disaster is just a figment of my now constant imagination. 

  

 

   He and I had our infinity, we had our laughs, our love story, we had our beautiful disasters. We each destroyed each other. 


End file.
